l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Família Daidoji
Os Daidoji são uma família do Clã Garça. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Filho da Garça é o seu centro ancestral de poder e Kotoku é sua arma ancestral. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 111 Detalhes Dever Juramentados a proteger essa riqueza, os Daidoji atuam incansavelmente como guardiões não apenas do bem-estar do clã, mas também de sua honra. Courts of Stone, p. 53 Os Daidoji são Garça práticos e trabalhadores que compõe a maior parte dos exércitos do clã, enquanto o Conselho Comercial Daidoji provê os materiais e as riquezas para as artes da garça.Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 30 Seus Samurai atuam como algumas das melhores tropas de choque do Império Esmeralda. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 10 Eles são chamados de Garças de Ferro, uma arma afiada, mas discreta, brandida em defesa do clã nos tempos de conflito. Os Daidoji formam o grosso dos exércitos da Garça, ainda que também atuam clandestinamente como batedores secretos que realizam manobras astutas e táticas enganosas. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Mon O Mon da família Daidoji é uma garça voando e agarrando uma lança com a pata, espetando uma cobra com a ponta. Courts of Stone, p. 61 Comportamento Os Daidoji são rígidos, sérios e reservando, se abstendo de se indulgenciar nos prazeres como fazem as outras famílias da Garça. Eles se firmam em sua engenhosidade, recursos e também em sua honra. Os Daidoji valorizam a esperteza, vigilância e a determinação de seus membros. Costumes Os Daidoji comem apenas com a mão esquerda, para que a direita esteja sempre pronta para sacar uma espada. A poesia é parte do treinamento marcial pois treina a mente a pensar espontaneamente. Kôdô, a arte das fragrâncias, é valorizada por sua capacidade de acalmar o corpo e focar a mente. A música dos Daidoji abraça o shakuhachi. Muitos samurais Daidoji pintam seus cabelos de branco para honrar Doji Hayaku, e alguns líderes fazem voto de silêncio para demonstrar até onde vai essa devoção. Jogos como shôgi, go e caixas de quebra-cabeças ensinam as crianças desde tenra idade. Courts of Stone, pp. 62-63 Exército As forças da Garça estão entre as menos numerosas do Império, ainda que suas terras percorram quase metade da extensão de Rokugan, compartilhando fronteiras com muitos inimigos ancestrais, como o Clã Leão ao norte e o Clã Caranguejo ao sul. Em desvantagem numérica em todos os conflitos e flanqueados de todos os lados, os Daidoji traçam uma linha na desonra, considerando sua honra a sua fonte de força e um dos seus maiores recursos. Eles ganharam a reputação de serem cuidados planejando e montando táticas, buscando conhecimento superior do terreno e tendo recursos sagazes, bem como detentores de uma boa e velha teimosia. Entre as armas preferidas dos Daidoji está a yari, com o yumi sendo a arma secundária. Os Daidoji treinam com a wakizashi, o tessen, e toda sorte de adagas. Eles também possuem uma cavalaria significativa. Courts of Stone, pp. 61-63 História Fundador Doji Konishiko, a Trovão do Clã Garça nunca retornou das Terras Sombrias e Shukujo, a espada forjada pelo gêmeo dela, parecia perdida para sempre. Lady Doji viu imagens de sua filha perdida e se convenceu de que alguma forma ela ainda estava vinculada ao reino dos vivos. Jurando encontrar sua irmã mais velha, o filho mais novo, Doji Hayaku embarcou sozinho em uma jornada nas Terras Sombrias. Três anos depois, Hayaku retornou, portando Shukujo. O peso de três anos nas Terras Sombrias mudou Hayaku. Cicatrizes atravessavam sua garganta, roubando-lhe sua voz, e seus cabelos negros estavam brancos. por seus feitos, Hayaku foi tornado daimyô da Garça e incumbido das defesas do clã. Para honrá-lo, ele foi chamado de “Daidoji.” Deserção dos Yasuki No Século IV, a Família Yasuki desertou para o Clã Caranguejo, causando uma escalada à guerra tão acirrada que o próprio Imperador precisou intervir. Os Daidoji juraram nunca perdoar os Yasuki pela traição, e visam prejudicá-los sempre que possível desde então. Courts of Stone, p. 62 Garças de Ferro No Século VIII os Daidoji começaram a serem chamados de "Garças de Ferro" devido aos seus feitos durante a Batalha da Ponte da Maré. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 17 Vassalos dos Daidoji A seguir constam as famílias vassalas dos Daidoji: * Família Hanamofu * Família Hiramichi Daimyô Daidoji A seguir consta uma lista dos Daimyô conhecidos da família Daidoji: Categoria:Líderes do Clã Garça Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão